Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel In How The Genie Stole Christmas/Transcript
Transcript How the Genie Stole Christmas part 1 - Main Title/"Trim Up the Tree"How the Genie Stole Christmas part 1 - Main Title/"Trim Up the Tree" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgIaAyKCfyU&index=2&list=PLOddoy46n6km1-bq1Xzl3Y9e8Gj9mxtEi (the main title begins with the Trim Up the Tree song playing) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The people gets a tree) (the people bring the tree) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They went back to Whoville with the tree) (they put and decorate the tree) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They decorate their homes too) (and have lots of fun) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) How the Genie Stole Christmas part 2 - The Genie Hates ChristmasHow the Genie Stole Christmas part 2 - The Genie Hates Christmas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhiOEN2xrWQ&index=3&list=PLOddoy46n6km1-bq1Xzl3Y9e8Gj9mxtEi (the Grinch hates Christmas) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Nice town. down there. Andrew Catsmith: I agree with you, Stephen. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: There's a cave on top of that mountain. Gumball: Why, so there is. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We checked it out) Nick: My. I wonder who lives in there? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator's line. Narrator: Everyone down in Whoville, loves Christmas a lot, even our heroes, but Genie, who lives just north of Whoville, does not. Genie hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: What? Narrator: Please don't ask a question why no-one quite knows the reason. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Cuddles: Why? Narrator: Well, it might be, perhaps, his shoes are too tight. It might, his head, not being screwed on right. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We shrugged) Narrator: But I think that the most likely reason of all... may have been that his heart was two sizes too small. But, whatever the reason, his heart or his shoes, he stood there on Christmas Eve hating the Whos. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie was looking down) Stephen • 29 mins Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Well? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator: Staring down from his cave, with a sour grinchy frown, at the warm, lighted windows below in their town. (Genie looks back and saw us) (we gasp in horror when Genie turns and sees us) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry sir. Andrew Catsmith: We did not mean to disturb you. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Genie's line. Genie: What are you guys doing here? And what do you want? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Slappy: Uh... We're just wondering why you hate Christmas? Edd: Yes, please tell us why you don't like it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Meeko appears) Narrator: For the Genie knew that every Who down in Whoville beneath was busy now, hanging a holly who wreath. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie looks at Meeko) Genie: I'll tell you why. They're hanging their stockings! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator: He snobbed with a snear. Genie: Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We gulped_ ) Andrew: I beg your pardon, but do you suppose that's--? What?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator's line. Narrator: Then he growled, with his Genie fingers nervously drumming, Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Genie's line. Genie: don't think so. Not right now. I MUST find some way to stop Christmas from coming. For, tomorrow, I know all the Who girls and boys. Will wake bright and early. They'll rush for their toys! And then! Oh, the noise! Oh, the noise! Noise! Noise! Noise! There's one thing I hate! All the NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! And they'll shriek squeaks and squeals, racing 'round on their wheels. They'll dance with jingtinglers tied onto their heels. They'll blow their floofloovers. They'll bang their tartookas. They'll blow their whohoopers. They'll bang their gardookas. They'll spin their trumtookas. They'll slam their slooslunkas. They'll beat their blumbloopas. They'll wham their whowonkas. And they'll play noisy games like zoozittacarzay, A roller-skate type of lacrosse and croquet! And then they'll makeear-splitting noises galooks. On their great big electro whocarnio flooks! Then the Whos, young and old, will sit down to a feast. And they'll feast! And they'll feast! And they'll FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: I'm queen. I feast at Christmas. Gumball: Agreed. And I'm a Duke. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Genie's line. Genie: Well, I'm a Genie. And I'll tell you that they'll feast on Who pudding, and rare Who roast beast, Raw roast beast is a feast I can't stand in the least! And then they'll do something I hate most of all! Every Who down in Whoville, the tall and the small, They'll stand close together, with Christmas bells ringing. They'll stand hand-in-hand, and those Whos will start singing!" *Chorus: Fahoo forays, dahoo dorays, Welcome Christmas! Come this way, Fahoo forays, dahoo dorays, Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day. Welcome, welcome, fahoo ramus, Welcome, welcome, dahoo damus, Christmas Day is in our grasp, So long as we have hands to clasp. Fahoo forays, dahoo dorays... Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ed: It's not bad. Gumball: I agree with Ed. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Genie's line. Genie: And I'll tell you that they'll sing! And they'll sing! And they'd SING! SING! SING! SING! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: You're scaring me. Narrator: And the more the Genie thought of this Who Christmas Sing, The more the Genie thought, Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eddy: Why are mad at it? Genie: Because I must stop this whole thing! Why for fifty-three years I've put up with it now! I must stop Christmas from coming! But how? Well, what am I talking about? Get over it, Genie. Think for a moment. What to do? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: You're being like Scrooge. Courage: Absolutely correct. How the Genie Stole Christmas part 3 - Genie's Idea/"You're a Mean One Mr. Genie"How the Genie Stole Christmas part 3 - Genie's Idea/"You're a Mean One Mr. Genie" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWRCWXS3_0A&list=PLOddoy46n6km1-bq1Xzl3Y9e8Gj9mxtEi&index=4 (Genie's Idea begins when he sings You're a Mean One Mr. Genie') Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Meeko gets a snow beard) Narrator: Then he had an idea! An awful idea! Genie got a wonderful, awful idea! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie looks at us) (we gasp in fear) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie tells us what to do) (we obey his commands) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Meeko hides) Grinch: I'll make a quick Santy Claus hat and a coat. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator's line. Narrator: And he chuckled, and clucked, What a great sinister trick! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We walk into Genie's cave) Genie: With this coat and this hat, I'll look just like Saint Nick!" Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: He'll be sorry for this. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah, I agree with you, Stephen. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie looks at us firmly) (we gasp and chuckle nervously) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The song plays) (we start working with Genie and Meeko) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie was sewing the clothes with the sewing machine) (Meeko's tail is stuck in the clothes) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We laugh) Genie: Meeko! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Meeko shrugs) Genie: What?! What's so funny, guys? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We gasps) (Genie looks crossily at us) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Courage gets floof from a pillow) Courage: Here you go, Mr. Genie. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Genie: Hmph. (Genie puts the fluff on his coat and hat and is finished) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie was in his Santa's suit) Genie: There. I'm all done. Now all I'll need are some reindeers. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator's line. Narrator: Genie looked around. But since reindeer are scarce, there was none to be found. Did that stop Genie? Hah! Genie simply said, Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We grin) Andrew: If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make some instead!" Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Not me. Andrew Catsmith: Me neither. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Meeko hides) Nick: We can't be reindeers. (we all hide too) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie grabs Meeko) Judy: Oh no! Not Meeko! Is he going to be a reindeer?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Pooh: Afraid so. Piglet: Me too. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator's line. Narrator So he took his raccoon, Meeko, took some black thread, and then tied a big horn on top of Meeko's head. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Meeko was a reindeer with an antler on his head and a red ball on his nose) Genie: Oh, look! It's Meeko the Red Nosed Raccoon. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bear roars) Genie: Get that bear out of here. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We laugh) Tigger: Oh, what a joke! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Genie: Ahem. Tigger: Oh. Sorry. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator's line. Narrator: Then he loaded some bags and some old empty sacks. On a ramshackle sleigh and then whistled for Meeko. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Meeko hops on the sleigh) Genie: Excuse me, Meeko. But you're a reindeer and reindeers can fly. Now get off the sleigh. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Meeko grins) Genie: Now for safety emergency, the exits are here anywhere. So keep your hands and arms inside the sled. And we're off to Whoville! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator: Then Genie said... Genie: Don't just stand there, just... GIDDYAP! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Meeko shrieks) Narrator: And the sleigh started down Toward the homes where the Whos lay a-snooze in their town. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The sled goes down) (Meeko sets off, taking the sled, Genie, and the sacks with him) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) All: Whoa! (we speed down the hill) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Genie's line. Genie: Mayday. Mayday. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We hit a bump) All: Whoa! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Courage tumbles) Courage: Oooooooooooooooooh! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Andrew grabs Courage) Andrew: Don't worry, Courage. I've got it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We sled upside down) Eddy: Yeehaw! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Meeko looks down and grabs Genie) Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh-oh. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Genie's line. Genie: Get off of me, Meeko, please! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Meeko gets off of Genie) (we speed onward) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We made it to Whoville) (and arrive on time) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) How the Genie Stole Christmas part 4 - Genie Steals ChristmasHow the Genie Stole Christmas part 4 - Genie Steals Christmas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sA2XryX8sqo&index=5&list=PLOddoy46n6km1-bq1Xzl3Y9e8Gj9mxtEi Narrator's line. Narrator: All their windows were dark. No one knew he was there. All the Whos were all dreaming sweet dreams without care When he came to the first little house of the square. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Genie: This stop number 1. Narrator: The old Genie Claus hissed. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Ed gulps) Andrew: Oh well. Here we go again. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator's line. Narrator: Then he slid down the chimney, a rather tight pinch. But if Santa could do it, then so could Genie. He got stuck only once, for a minute or two. Then he stuck his head out of the fireplace flue, Where the little Who stockings hung all in a row. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Here I come. (He goes down the chimney) Andrew Catsmith: Wait for me! (jumps down) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: Here I come. Ed: Cannonball! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Nick gets stuck in the chimney) Nick: I'm stuck! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: Hang on. (Judy jumps down and pushes Nick) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They crash) All: Ouch! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Edd: Now what? Andrew: What are we supposed to do now then? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Genie's line. Genie: These stockings, Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator: He said. Genie: are the first things to go! (steals the stockings) Tod: Wise genie. Copper: Yes indeed. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator's line. Narrator: Then he slithered and slunk, with a smile most unpleasant, Around the whole room, and he took every present! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie steals stuff) Rabbit: Oh my. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator's line. Narrator: Pop guns, pampoogas, pantookas, and drums! Checkerboards, bizilbigs, popcorn, and plums! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The other heroes were waiting outside) Judy: Oh, I can't believe he's stealing everything. That terrible genie! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie looks at Judy angrily) Judy: Oh. Sorry. (grins) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We toss the shacks up the chimney) Andrew: Here come more sacks, Genie. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator's line. Narrator: And he stuffed them in bags. Then Genie, very nimbly, Stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimney. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie whistles) (Meeko looks up and sees the sacks falling toward him) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The others catch them) All: Got them! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The song plays) (we keep working hard) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie finds a cane for a pool stick) (uses some chalk and strikes a ball into more balls) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Genie's line. Genie: Focus. Focus. And shoot. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The ball fall off the tree) (the other balls fall down and escape) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They rolled into the sack) (Meeko carefully carries and puts the sacks onto the sled) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: Careful. Careful. Anais: Steady now. Try not to fall. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: There. Anais: That should do the trick. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie rolls stuff up in a rug) (and throws out of the chimney) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Meeko looks up) (the rugs falls on him) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: Are you okay, Meeko? Anais: What happened?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They pull the rug off of him) Andrew: I guess he didn't like it when he got stuck in it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Later) (the characters are all asleep) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie carefully steals the candy cane from them) Narrator: Then he slunk to the icebox. He took the Whos' feast! He took the Who pudding! He took the roast beast! He cleaned out that icebox as quick as a flash. Why, that Genie even took the last can of Who hash! Then he stuffed all the food up the chimney with glee. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Andrew groans) Andrew: What a lot of hard work it is. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Slappy: But evil. Ed: Not to mention stealing stuff. (laughs) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Edd: Ed! Ed: Oh. Sorry. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Genie: Now... Narrator: Grinned Genie. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Genie: Let's stuff up the tree. (a small ball rolls down the hill toward the bed) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bubbles wakes up) Narrator: As Genie took the tree, as he started to shove, He heard a small sound like the coo of a dove. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Who's there? Andrew: What's that? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We look back) (we gasp) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator's line. Narrator: He turned around fast, and he saw a small Who! Bubbles, who was no more than two. She stared at Genie and said, Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We point to Genie who done it) Bubbles: Santy Claus, why, Why are you taking our Christmas tree? Why? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie's teeth chatters) Narrator: But, you know, that old Genie is so smart and so slick, He thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: Tell her the truth. Genie: Why, my sweet little tot. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles: Hmm? Genie: There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side. So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear. I'll fix it up there, then I'll bring it back here. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: What? Rabbit: What!? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Bubbles' line. Bubbles: (laughs) This is the best gift ever. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) More then that. Bubbles: Oh yes. Thanks, Santa. Now (Bubbles kiss Genie) Genie: Yuck! Hairball. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator's line. Narrator: And his fib fooled the child. Then he patted her head, And he got her a drink, and he sent her to bed. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: You lied to her. Nick: That's right. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie looks at them firmly) (we gasp and chuckle nervously) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator's line. Narrator: And when Bubbles was in bed with her cup, Genie crupt to the chimney and stuffed the tree up! Then he went up the chimney himself, the old liar. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie takes the log) Narrator: And the last thing he took was the log for their fire. On their walls he left nothing but hooks and some wire. And the one speck of food that he left in the house, Was a crumb that was even too small for a mouse. Then he did the same thing to the other Whos' houses, Leaving crumbs much too small for the other Whos' mouses! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) How the Genie Stole Christmas part 5 - "You're a Mean One Mr. Genie (Reprise)"How the Genie Stole Christmas part 5 - "You're a Mean One Mr. Genie (Reprise)" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jEk1fXPQtI&index=6&list=PLOddoy46n6km1-bq1Xzl3Y9e8Gj9mxtEi (You're a Mean One Mr. Genie Reprise plays) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We steals things with Genie) (and work hard loading the sled up) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Andrew steals ice cubes) (and puts them into the sacks) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen steals light bulbs) (and puts them into the sacks) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Courage winds up ever wind up toy) (and sends them going into the sacks) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Ed took every flower puddle from the flowers) (and puts them into the sacks) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie steals the tree from the town square) (and puts them in more sacks) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) How the Genie Stole Christmas part 6 - Heading Back Up to the Mountains/"Welcome Christmas"How the Genie Stole Christmas part 6 - Heading Back Up to the Mountains/"Welcome Christmas" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lcyf5UVjGuQ&index=7&list=PLOddoy46n6km1-bq1Xzl3Y9e8Gj9mxtEi (we head back up the mountains) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rabbit: Gosh. That was hard work. Tigger: Correct. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator's line) . Narrator: It was quarter of dawn. All the Whos still a-bed, All the Whos still a-snooze, when he packed up his sled, Packed it up with their presents, their ribbons, their wrappings, Their snoof and their fuzzles, their tringlers and trappings! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Genie: Get going, Meeko! (Meeko yelps and gets going) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The sled moves) (Meeko climbs upward) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We were on the sled) (Meeko keeps going onward) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator's line. Narrator: Ten thousand feet up, up the side of Mount Crumpet, He rode with his load to the tiptop to dump it! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (It went up the mountain) (we make it to the top of the hill) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Meeko almost fell of the ledge) (but manages to stay safe) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: It's barely on the ledge) Andrew: And it looks like it's going to fall. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: You mean If it falls. Andrew: If? If is good. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Genie's line. Genie: Pooh-pooh to the Whos! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator: He was grinchly humming) . Genie: They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming! They're just waking up! I know just what they'll do! Their mouths will hang open a minute or two ,Then the Whos down in Whoville will all cry boo-hoo! That's a noise, Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator: Grined the Genie. Genie: that I simply must hear! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eddy: But you'll be sorry. Edd: Agreed. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator's line. Narrator: He paused, and Genie put a hand to his ear. And he did hear a sound rising over the snow. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The voice was low) Narrator: It started in low, then it started to grow. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (People start singing) (the song plays) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Lovely. Gumball: It's so beautiful. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie gasps) Narrator: But this sound wasn't sad! Why, this sound sounded glad! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We hear them singing) Narrator: Every Who down in Whoville, the tall and the small, Was singing without any presents at all! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: See? Andrew: I told it would sound lovely. And it is. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie was shocked) Narrator: He hadn't stopped Christmas from coming! It came! Somehow or other, it came just the same! And Genie, with his genie feet ice-cold in the snow, Stood puzzling and puzzling. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais' What's wrong? Narrator: How could it be so? It came without ribbons! It came without tags! It came without packages, boxes, or bags! Genie: How could it be so? It came without ribbons! It came without tags! It came without packages, boxes, or bags! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: Do you believe us now? Nick: Yes, tell us. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator's line. Narrator: He puzzled and puzzed till his puzzler was sore. Then Genie thought of something he hadn't before. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie thought) Genie: Maybe Christmas Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator: He said. Genie: Doesn't come from a store. Maybe Christmas, perhaps, means a little bit more! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie was happy) Andrew: See? I told you that he would change his mind. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) How the Genie Stole Christmas part 7 - Genie's Heart Grows Big/The Happy EndingHow the Genie Stole Christmas part 7 - Genie's Heart Grows Big/The Happy Ending https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WW9KSsnZIg&index=8&list=PLOddoy46n6km1-bq1Xzl3Y9e8Gj9mxtEi Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The sleigh slips off the cliff) (Pooh gasps, Piglet gasps, and Tigger gasps) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh no! The sleigh! Anais: It's going to fall! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie grabs Meeko) Gumball: We've got you, Meeko. Don't worry. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: Pull! Rabbit: Keep pulling! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Meeko slips out the sleigh) Tigger: Look out! The sleigh's going to plunge down and break apart! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen grabs the sleigh) Andrew: Well done, Stephen. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen and the sleigh slips) (Tigger gasps, and Pooh and Piglet gasp too) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Help! Andrew: Don't worry, Stephen. I'll save you. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Andrew runs up) Andrew: Got you! (grabs Stephen's hand) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They slip) Rabbit: Stephen and Andrew! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Gumball grabs Andrew's tail) Andrew: Yeousch! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: Gotcha! Andrew: Thanks, Gumball. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They still slip) Rabbit: Somebody do something! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: Gumball! Tigger: We'll save you. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Anais grabs Gumball's leg) Anais: Don't worry, Gumball. I've got you. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: Anais! (Runs for her) Nick: Don't worry, we'll save you. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie grabs the other side of the sleigh) Ed: Oh no. The sleigh is going to fall. Say it isn't so, Eddy. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eddy: It will if we don't save it. Edd: Then let's go help them out. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The heroes grabs the others) (and struggle to pull the sled up) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator's line. Narrator: And what happened then? Well, in Whoville they say, That Genie's small heart grew three sizes that day! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie's heart grows) Narrator: And then the true meaning of Christmas came through, And Genie found the strength of ten Genies, plus two! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Suddenly...) (Genie lifts the sled up) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoohoo! Andrew: Yahooooo! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: You did it! Gumball: Hooray! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We sled down to Whoville) Narrator: And now that his heart didn't feel quite so tight, He whizzed with his load through the bright morning light. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: Here we come! Slappy: Squadala! We are off! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We made it to Whoville) All: Hooray! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narratror's line. Narrator: He road into Whoville. He brought back their toys. He brought back their floof to the Who girls and boys. He brought back their snoof and their tringlers and fuzzles, Brought back their pantookas, their dafflers and wuzzles. He brought everything back, all the food for the feast! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We had a feast) Narrator: And he, he himself, Genie carved the roast beast! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Genie's line. Genie: Okay. Prepare yourselves for a real coloring treat. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie chops up carrots) (the heroes watch in amazement) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: Oh my. Anais: How lovely. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Genie chops his hand off) Rabbit: Oh my! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Genie: Whoops. Genie: Excuse me. While I pull myself together. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: You're weird. Andrew Catsmith: Agreed. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: But we like you. Gumball: Agreed. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bubbles was happy) (Bubbles sings and giggles) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Meeko was cewing) Narrator: Welcome Christmas. Bring your cheer, Cheer to all Whos, far and near. Christmas Day is in our grasp, So long as we have hands to grasp. Christmas Day will always be, Just as long as we have we. Welcome Christmas while we stand, Heart to heart and hand in hand. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) The End. That's all folks. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) How the Genie Stole Christmas part 8 - End CreditsHow the Genie Stole Christmas part 8 - End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1e5hbzK1mA&list=PLOddoy46n6km1-bq1Xzl3Y9e8Gj9mxtEi&index=9 The End Credits Play Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: This is Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: This is Andrew Catsmith. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on another movie spoof travel. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. See you next time. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They wink) (and wave too) Now Category:Transcripts Category:Movie-Spoof Travels